An important consideration in successfully selling a product is to make the product for sale look appealing to and catch the attention of potential retail purchasers. One way to accomplish this is to use colors, shapes, unusual package designs, and lights. For example, certain products have been sold in packaging that has a blinking light disposed on the outside of the package.
It is also important to differentiate a particular product for sale from other products for sale. This has traditionally been done by marking the outside of the package with identifying information such as a trademark and description of the product.
As designers of product packages become more creative, it has become increasingly challenging to distinguish a product from other products.